The Apple and the Snake
by albinopolarbear
Summary: One of Grover's snakes escapes and Mrs. Beeson finds it near the Prophet's house. What will she make of it? Microscopic Grover/Amanda because I can and every Ember fic needs some romance. One-Shot.


The snake flowed like water through Grover's hands. It looped around his fingers easily, moving smoothly and rapidly. Grover smiled as he loosened his grip. He'd just found this snake a week ago and it was already one of his favorites. He had to think of a name for it though. Maybe "Sunny", to match the yellow coat of scales that surrounded its body. He wanted something more intimidating, though.

"Hey!" cried Grover. The snake had left his hands and was slithering on the floor. "Hey, you." Now it was moving towards the door to the shed that Grover had forgotten to close. "Where are you going?" The snake slithered outside, into the light, where it slid swiftly though the grass, making continuous "S" shapes.

Grover panicked. This was bad. The last time a snake had escaped, it had slithered right up to his grandmother's chair. As a result, he was banned from going into the shed for a month. He couldn't let that happen again. "Hey." He ran outside the shed. The snake was weaving its way through the grass. "Come back here!" He chased the snake. Unfortunately, the snake turned out to be quite a fast one, and Grover soon fell behind. Clutching a stitch in his side, he looked hopelessly at the scene. The snake was far ahead of him, moving right towards a house. A familiar house. A white house. With signs saying "To Althea Tower, our Prophet" in the front.

"Oh, no…" Grover moaned. "Hey, come back," he said urgently, knowing it was futile. "Get back here, now!" He ran through the grass, his feet hitting pavement as he ran onto the road. "Hey…" his voice trailed off feebly as the snake slithered up the apple tree next to house from which Grover often picked apples on the way to and from school. Grover sped up. He hopped over the fence and climbed slowly up the tree. 'Come down, buddy, I've got you," whispered Grover. When he reached the top, the snake slithered down the tree and right up to the door. Grover swore as the door opened and Ms. Beeson walked outside.

Mrs. Beeson looked down at the snake for a full second. Then she screamed and ran back into the house. Grover watch with a pounding heart and was surprised to find an apple in his hand. He had picked it unconsciously and was rubbing it out of anxiety, without noticing. Quickly, he shoved the apple back into his pocket when the door opened again and Reverend Loomis stood in the doorway, holding a knife.

Grover had to clap his hand over his mouth to keep from screaming. Reverend Loomis paused for a second, surveying the yellow snake coolly. Then he raised the knife and plunged it into the snake. Grover's eye's widened as his snake flopped to ground, blood spilling from its wound. Then it was still.

Reverand Loomis turned gravely back into the house, and Grover let all of his breath out. He was in shock; he still hadn't accepted that this had happened. So he watched. Next, Mrs. Beeson came back out with a large, gold cross on a chain around her next. She was wearing protective gloves. She bent down slowly and placed her hands under the yellow body. Carefully, she stood up, muttering some prayer under her breath, and walked back into the house. She shut the door, leaving the snake's blood on the doorstep.

Grover leaned his head against the tree. His hand was unconsciously fingering the apple in his pocket again. It had happened so quickly. What were they thinking? He knew Nickie had told Mrs. Beeson about the snakes. He knew that Mrs. Beeson thought that snakes were evil. But why did they have to kill it? And why did they bring it inside? Grover has no idea. He did know, however, that he had to hurry home before one of them came out and started searching. He hopped down the tree and ran home.

***

Grover looked glumly down at the town newspaper before him. "Snake found near Prophet's house. Reverend claims Devil in Yonwood". His grandmother looked solemnly at him from across the table, drinking a glass of water.

"I know, Granny," said Grover, before she could say anything.

"You said you were going to keep them locked up!" his grandmother insisted. "You said you were going to be careful!"

"I know, Granny," repeated Grover.

"Now everyone's going to come after us, because people know about your snakes." His grandmother set down her glass angrily.

"I know!" said Grover. "I'm sorry." He walking swiftly out the door, angry at Mrs. Beeson, his grandmother, his snake, and, most of all, the Prophet. Did she say anything about snakes? The newspaper article probably said so, but he wasn't going to go back and face his grandmother. So he went back to the Prophet's house. He could probably find out there.

***

Grover was leaning against the fence near the Prophet's house, depressed. First Mrs. Beeson killed his snake, and then she made it into a big publicity event. He hoped she wouldn't make the connection between him and the snake. Nickie had told her, but did she know what he looked like? He didn't know.

Suddenly Grover spotted a girl leaning gloomily on the side of the house. His hand automatically patted his pocket. He smiled as he felt the round apple. He must have forgotten to change for bed the day before. He took a deep breath, and climbed over the fence. The girl looked up in surprise as he landed on the ground.

"Hi," said Grover casually, putting his hand in his pocket and fingering the apple.

The girl looked at him fearfully, moving her eyes side to side, as though looking for an escape. Finally she returned a reluctant "Hi".

"You looking for the Prophet?" asked Grover.

"I work here," she said bravely. "I work with Mrs. Beeson, helping the Prophet."

"Oh," said Grover. "And what's your name?"

"Amanda," replied the girl.

Grover frowned, and chose his words carefully. "I heard something about a snake coming here."

"Oh, yes," Amanda said eagerly. "A snake came right up to the door. Reverend Loomis had to kill it with a knife. He said that it was the devil trying to come into holy territory. We burned the body."

Grover flinched, but pressed on. "And did the Prophet say anything about it yet?"

Amanda's eyes widened. "I can't tell you that! It's confidential until the church chooses to reveal it."

"So, no, she hasn't said anything," translated Grover.

Amanda blushed. "Okay, she hasn't."

Grover grinned. "Well, Amanda, do you want me to show you something you've never seen before?"

"I don't know…" Amanda looked worriedly around the yard.

"It's something I've never seen before either."

"Oh?" Amanda looked at the ground.

"In fact, nobody's ever seen it before. Nobody in the world. Ever." Grover watched her eyes widen in curiosity.

"What is it?" Amanda asked, against her will.

Grover grinned in satisfaction and pulled the apple out of his pocket.

Amanda stared at the apple for a second, and then screamed.

"What?" asked Grover, confused.

"Mrs. Beeson!" screamed Amanda. "Mrs, Beeson!"

In total bewilderment, Grover stood, holding the apple, as the front door opened and Mrs. Beeson ran towards them.

"What is it?" she asked breathlessly to Amanda. Amanda merely pointed towards Grover. Mrs. Beeson looked at him, and then her eyes locked on to the apple. "Where did you get that?"

Grover was taken aback by the accusatory tone in her voice. "Look, I got it from that tree," he said, pointing to the apple tree. "I've done it many time before. I'm sorry if it's considered stealing."

"Did you eat it at all?" Mrs. Beeson's voice was strained.

"No…" Grover was completely bewildered.

"Good!" Mrs. Beeson sighed with relief. She held out her hand. "Here, give it to me."

Grover looked back and forth between Amanda and Mrs. Beeson. "What are you…?"

"Give it to me," repeated Mrs. Beeson, snapping her fingers. Slowly, Grover held out his hand. He let the apple touch Mrs. Beeson's hand for a full second before letting go, withdrawing his hand. Mrs. Beeson let out another sigh of relief. "Good," she said.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" asked Grover, moving back and forth slightly because he has stood still for a long time.

"Do you know what happened here with the snake?" asked Mrs. Beeson.

"Yes," replied Grover. "She told me," he added, pointing towards Amanda, in case Mrs. Beeson somehow suspected him.

"Well, then it is quite obvious," said Mrs. Beeson.

"What is obvious?" asked Grover.

"The significance of the apple," said Mrs. Beeson, as though she couldn't believe he didn't understand.

"I'm missing something," said Grover slowly.

"Can't you see?" blurted out Amanda. "The snake, the apple tree. The Prophet's house, which is holy ground. The temptation you just overcame of eating the apple. It's so perfect, it must be a message from God!"  
Grover began to laugh. "Are you serious? The Garden of Eden? Look, there are enough snakes and apple trees around here."

"Not true," retorted Amanda. "There are only two other apple trees on this street. And how many times have you seen a snake come out of the woods right up to a house?"

"Well," Grover shifted uneasily and changed the subject. "That doesn't necessarily mean…"

Amanda sighed. "I can't convince you, can I?"

"A lot of people have a hard time accepting this," said Ms. Beeson. "But Reverend Loomis and the entire church team are convinced, and we are the best ones to tell."

Grover nodded weakly. "I guess you're right."

"Good!" Mrs. Beeson beamed. "Ignorance is not a sin, but to continue misbehaving after acquiring knowledge is."

Grover nodded again.

"I want you to come back into the house in ten minutes," said Mrs. Beeson to Amanda. "The minister is alone with the Prophet now. We think she will be able to say more to the minister."

Amanda nodded. Mrs. Beeson smiled and went back into the house.

"So…" said Grover. He felt a little overwhelmed. "You're working with the Prophet?"

"Yes," said Amanda. For some reason she was blushing and looking at the ground.

_She's weird_, thought Grover. "Well, bye, then."

"Bye," said Amanda. She looked longingly at his back and he turned and ran back home.

When Grover reached his house, he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a golden apple. He bit into it, feeling the sweet juice burst into his mouth and run down into his throat. It tasted good, like the nectar of God.


End file.
